In many instances, current systems used in job candidate or employee evaluation processes generate reports on the employees and/or job candidates. When different reports are generated for different persons or groups of persons, the different reports on the same employee or same job candidate can differ in form and content. At times this may be intentional and desired, while at other times it may be unintentional, undesired, and cause confusion.
The art is therefore in need of a system that can more accurately and effectively identify persons who are likely to excel in a particular job or a particular occupation, and a system of generating assessment reports for current employees or job candidates that are accurate and consistent across differing report types and report recipients.